


Fateful Meetings

by transdavestrider



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dalish Elves, Elf-Blooded Hawke (Dragon Age), Gen, Hawke's Childhood, I use he pronouns cause he is a guy but hasnt realized it yet, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Trans Hawke, Trans Male Character, call 911, malcolm hawke was an elf, they're both babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdavestrider/pseuds/transdavestrider
Summary: Elena Hawke gets lost, and ends up meeting one of his future best friends.





	Fateful Meetings

Elena Hawke really should have listened to his father.

 

But, being 8 years old, he couldn’t exactly have been expected to have good judgement. But whether or not he should’ve known better doesn’t matter. What matters is the fact that he’s lost in the woods, with no idea how to get back home.

 

Many of the village children would tell him legends of the forest in an attempt to scare him (when not calling him a knife-ear, of course). He refused to believe them back in Lothering, but now he wasn’t so sure. Every shadow could have been a Witch of the Wilds, every sound of cracking branches could have been a werewolf. And if it was either, he would have no way to protect himself from getting kidnapped or eaten. Papa hadn’t taught him to defend himself yet.

 

When it began to get dark, he conjured up a small fire in his hands. Although not bright, he could see a few feet around him, which was enough to keep him from breaking down into sobs.

 

As he began to pray for the Andraste to help him, he saw a figure approaching. The figure was small, just around his height, but that didn’t keep him from putting out the fire and attempting to back away.

 

“Is someone there?” the voice called. Elena frowned. He’d never heard that accent before.

 

“Who- Who are you?” he asked, still refusing to approach the figure.

 

Suddenly, the figure conjured up a fire in their hands, much brighter than the one he had created. The figure- who he now knew was a young elf, probably Dalish- gave him a warm smile. “That’s much better! I don’t really like not being able to see who I’m talking to.” She spoke fast, in a tone so cheerful that it made Elena smile. “I’m Merrill! What’s someone like you doing out here all alone? Did you get separated from your clan? The Keeper hadn’t told me about any clans nearby, but I suppose you could be new to the area! Or are you from one of those city alienages?”

 

Elena blinked, trying to register her words. So, this girl thought he was an elf? Well- he could be considered one, but he wasn’t exactly a full elf, and he didn’t live like an elf, not in an alienage nor among the Dalish. He’d have to ask Papa when he found his way home. “Oh- I’m… I’m from the village that’s not far from here- Lothering. I was playing in the woods, but I… I got lost,” he admitted. “Could you help me get back home?” he asked quietly. “

 

Merrill gave him a look of pity. “Of course I can help you get back! Well, not me specifically, but I’m sure the Keeper will know how to get you back! She knows everything!” she proudly proclaimed.

 

Elena couldn’t help but feel a twinge of nervousness in his stomach. He’d heard the Dalish weren’t exactly friendly to outsiders- specifically humans. They weren’t even that friendly to city elves. His human half was never enough for Lothering, so he feared his elf half won’t be enough for Merrill’s clan.

 

“You sure they’ll be alright with it? I know the Dalish don’t like outsiders…”

 

She shook her head. “Some members hate outsiders, but since you’re my age, they’d never be mean to you. They’re only mean to outsiders because they’re suspicious, but they’d know you couldn’t hurt anyone!” she reassured him. “Come on, my clan’s not that far away,” she held out her hand.

* * *

Elena stuck close to Merrill when they arrived to the camp. It was strange to see so many elves in one place, but he didn’t mind. He almost felt safe. They then approached who Elena assumed to be the Keeper- Marethari, her name was.

 

As they approached, Elena noticed Merrill’s demeanor changed. She seemed more calm, more reserved. He assumed this was to show respect to the Keeper, and he attempted to copy, although staying calm wasn’t the easiest task at that moment.

 

“Keeper?”

 

“ _ Aneth ara _ , Merrill.” She turned towards them. “Who have you brought with you,  _ da’len _ ?” The question didn’t seem hostile, like Elena expected. It only seemed to be one of curiosity.

 

“This is-”

 

“Elena Hawke,” he supplied.

 

“She was lost in the woods, and doesn’t know how to get home. He’s from…” She paused and frowned, seemingly struggling to remember.

 

“Lothering.”

 

“Yes, Lothering! Is there anyway you could help him get back?”

 

While the two were talking, Elena nervously fidgeted with his braid, which sat on his right shoulder. Mama always scolded him for messing the braid up, but that escaped his mind.

 

He didn’t even realize he had spaced out until he saw Marethari looking at him. She had knelt down so they were eye-to-eye. “I can help you get home,  _ da’len _ , but I cannot take you the whole way. Approaching a human village isn’t safe, but I will guide you as far as I can. I’ll take you back tomorrow morning. These woods are too dangerous for someone as young as you, thank the creators Merrill found you in time.”

 

Elena nodded. “Thank you, Keeper. I thought I was never gonna go home…”

 

“There is no thank you required. Even if you are not Dalish, you are still an elf, and still a child. It wouldn’t be right for you to be left alone.”

 

He nodded. Merrill grabbed his hand and gave one last look towards Marethari. “Ma serannas, Keeper.” She lead him to a small piece of cloth where Elena assumed she slept. “I know it’s probably not what you’re used to, but I promise that sleeping on the ground isn’t that bad!”

 

And she was right. The ground was strangely comfortable. Maybe it was just his relief from both his immediate safety, and the promise of going home, but he slept the most soundly he had in a long time.

* * *

“You know, Merrill, I just figured out where I remember you from.”


End file.
